


the sky lies.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [55]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, No Dialogue, Period Typical Attitudes, Polyamory, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "hi love!!! how are you? okay may I request a pattie/reader/george fic where they get caught by one of George’s bandmates and all of them have to explain what’s happening? preferably angst? thank you 💕💕"





	the sky lies.

1966,

From what you had seen in movies; when things were lousy and depressing with no hope left in the world, the weather would match said feelings. A bad break up or a scene at a funeral and it would be grey skies and pouring rain. But on this Friday afternoon, the sun was high and shining like no tomorrow. Birds and their youngins sang in beautiful choirs, joined by the sound of children laughing and playing in the faraway distance. 

But your sense of the current affairs of the world was far from playful laughter. It was downright miserable.

You had started the morning off quite well. Woke up in a calm and cosy state of mind with arms on each side wrapped around you. Your girlfriend Pattie was on your left and George, your boyfriend, on the right. It was an odd but equal relationship; frowned upon and therefore it was a very _secret relationship_. Only known between the three lovers that inhabited the house named Kinfaus. 

Or at least; it was only known between the three for a few seconds more.

For it had been just your luck of the day that John Lennon had woken up early that morning in a striking mood. Bad or good, he didn’t know himself quite yet. But he had felt the strong urge, the _pull_ , to give his old pal George a surprise visit on their rare day off. And it was done by the help of Paul McCartney who had, in good thoughts, giving John the spare key to the house he had gotten from George himself a year prior.

John had let himself into the house, sneaking to see if he could capture the young man and his wife in surprise but were quickly surprised himself to not being able to find them awake. So he made his short trek to the closed door that led to the room of future discovery. And what a sight he had to behold as he flung the doors open; finding his bandmate in the arms of a woman that wasn’t his spouse. Rather, Pattie herself had the mystery woman in her own arms. John’s first thoughts at the sight hadn’t been anything outrageous or maleficent. Rather; he mentally applauded the young Beatle at the accomplishment of a threesome, though he wondered at the placement. Surely any man would love to be surrounded by naked women at both sides of him.

George hadn’t reacted as fast as you had. You were already staring, furiously blushing, at the famous stranger looking back at you with a smirk. You had never met; hard as it had been not too. Fate just hadn’t lined up for you to meet any of the Beatles with George in a way that wouldn’t incite questions and doubt. Pattie stirred awake as George leapt out of the bed the moment he had seen John at the entrance to the bedroom. He struggled to put his pants on as jumped across the room to rush John out. It was succeeded with the slamming of the door.

It wasn’t hard to hear the goings-on of the other room through the paper-thin walls of the house. 

George stuttered as John loudly congratulated him of his ‘catch of birds’. John slowly, but surely, catching on to George’s muteness. Slowly figuring out that it most likely wasn’t out of bashfulness at the slew of praises. Questions were raised and was the background noise to your dressing up and urging Pattie to do the same so you could join your lover in what was slowly evolving into a cross-examination that you were not too keen on letting continue. 

It was very cinematic, you realised later on, that it was in the exact moment you opened the bedroom door to come to George’s rescue that it was then he confessed to John of you being more than a shag. More than a threesome and a one night stand. It all seemed to be in slow-motion; the realisation in John’s narrowing eyes as he watched George talk and explain sternly, to when he faced you with an expression you weren’t sure of how to describe but that you knew you wouldn’t like to see again, his eyes flickering down to Pattie’s hand in yours. He scowled and berated on George and Pattie, coming to completely ignore your presence, as he lectured them of the greediness, the queerness, of the situation. Of the supposed wrong that it was as he pointed and shouted up a storm as George increasingly got visibly angrier and angrier. 

You felt Pattie’s hand tighten around yours as George finally exploded in a barrage of choice words, quickly ushering out his bandmate and former mentor. There were ignored protests and the loud screech of tires on gravel as George returned to you. You greeted him in a fierce embrace, all the three of you holding on tightly if the slightest of ease meant sending the other into an endless abyss. To a point of no return. 

For none of you knew what this meant for the future. You didn’t know John. Didn’t know if this was some rash reaction and if he would later come to release the error of his ways. Or that it wouldn’t be so and if he would tell anyone. All that had been said and done in the few minutes where it all had gone down was left as a cloud of anxiety and uncertainty in your mind. For the future was unclear.


End file.
